This invention relates generally to the physical design of spacecraft. More specifically, the invention concerns design configurations for groups of satellites intended to be simultaneously launched in a single launch vehicle.
Multiple satellite systems are typically being considered and designed for communication systems and other space applications. With the introduction of multiple satellite systems, a need has arisen for the capability of efficiently and compactly stowing the multiple satellites required for a given mission in a single launch vehicle. It would be economically advantageous to avoid the redesign of currently available launch vehicle stowage compartments and to devise a configuration of satellite or other spacecraft body suitable for enabling the stowage of a large number of identically shaped spacecraft in such launch vehicle stowage compartments.